Never too late
by seirarah
Summary: A Meeting Between Magnus and Lydia before the wedding.
Hello everyone ! This is my first Malec story. I am not a native English speaker, but I know that most people who read Shadowhunter's fanfic speak English. So... I wanted to try my hand at writing my first story in a foreign language. There are probably mistakes. A lot of mistakes. Please, tell me that I can correct them!

Cause I'm a fan of Malec and because the last episode finished me, I need more Malec !

Hope you enjoy this and have a good read.

 **\- Μαιεκ -**

"Sorry, I am late.""

Magnus put down his glass, and looked strangely at the new arrival. When he had received this letter, he had thought it was Isabelle. She asked him to meet her at the small mundane café near to the Institute, if he wanted to talk.

Obviously, he was wrong. Very wrong. Because the blonde woman he saw in front of him was the last person he wanted to see.

Luckily, he was also a pretty good actor. Putting the glass to his lips, the warlock sent her his charming, yet alluring smile.

"Miss Bride-to-be Lightwood in secret meeting with the Handsome High Warlock of Brooklyn. Tongues will wag."

The hostility in his voice was evident. Maybe he wasn't as good as he had previously thought. Unaware of his bad mood, Lydia sat down in front of him.

The waitress approached their table asking for her order, but the blonde girl waved her away. She spoke at Magnus with a determined look in her eyes. "We have to speak, Warlock."

Magnus clenched his fingers around his glass. Trying hard to keep his calm. He was ready to make a portal, but unfortunately, he just couldn't do this in public.

The warlock looked up at her with another forced smile. "Bossy are you." He put his glass back on the table and pulled a haughty pose. When Magnus spoke again, his face was emotionless. "I am all ears."

The blonde girl didn't take offense to his tone. He was mean to her, but she stayed professional.

"I realized… I didn't thank you properly for your help during the trial."

He sniffed disdainfully. "We have lost the case. And **you** have been the one who accused her of being a traitor."

Magnus almost missed the guilt that shone briefly in Lydia's eyes. "You was here. You defended Isabelle, in front of the Clave."

They stared each other in the eyes before Magnus sighed.

"Fine... You win... Can I go now ?" He asked, eager to get away from her. "My time is precious, you see, and I no longer wish to waste it. See you soon... or not."

He was getting ready to stand up when she spoke again. Her voice was quiet and calm. "One more thing."

"Oh really ?" He said sarcastically. "You need help picking a dress ? What about color ? Black, gold or white ? You know, I would choose the white one. This is the Perfect", Magnus said as he emphasized each syllable, "color for the occasion." (Those in mourning traditionally wear white) He raised his glass mockingly, taking another sip. " And I can throw a better wedding party than some silly member of the Clave. After all, my parties are the best."

The warlock grinned darkly. His patience gradually decreased. Piece by piece. The more she stayed calm, the more frustrated he became. Magnus wanting... no needing her to get made at him.

Without a word, Lydia took something out from inside her jacket and put it on the table. When she took her hand off , he was surprised to see a silver ring. His anger evaporated a bit, showing his misunderstanding.

"This is my payment for your services."

Magnus couldn't get his eyes off the ring. He was staring at the jewel but made no move to touch it.

"Darling, I am honored, really. You are such a loving woman. Brave, intelligent, gorgeous... But you are... how to say … not really my type."

For the first time since the beginning of this meeting, the Warlock meant every word he had said to her. Although she wasn't his favorite person at the moment, he couldn't help but admire her qualities. Just like he had said to Alexander before, Lydia was brilliant. Yes, she was the cause of his misfortune, but she was also capable of being loyal and kind-hearted. A perfect wife.

Her voice interrupted him from his dark thoughts.

"Alec gave me this ring for our engagement."

Magnus's breath caught in his throat, heart twisting painfully in his chest. He was himself aware of what he was going to lose. The Warlock had been alive for more than three hundred years. He had been with so many people, and his heart had already been broken. Because of Camille, he couldn't get too close to anyone, or let anyone else get close to him. But, one hundred years later, Alexander came and overturned everything he had been working for. This wasn't just a game of seduction. He knew he was falling hard for this boy. And it hurt. A lot.

The pain in his heart was worse than anything he'd ever experienced. He wanted to run away, leave this coffee, this city, getting out of this world as quickly as possible. He wished he could go back to who he was. He wished he had never met him in the first place. His handsome blue-eyes Shadowhunter. No, he was not his anymore. He never had been his.

He needed alcohol, and he needed it now. A lot of alcohol. The warlock stood up abruptly, looking for the last time at Lydia.

"This... Is this your subtle request, not so subtle by the way, to be your best man ? Sadly, I'm going to have to decline. You see, I'll be busy for a few days."

He turned away and started to leave, but stopped at the sound of the voice that came up behind him. Lydia gripped his arm firmly and started into his eyes. Magnus was going to throw her away, but he saw the deep sadness in her eyes.

"Magnus, you don't understand. It's the Lightwood family ring. It have a great value."

With her free hand, Lydia took the ring from the table and put it into his hand palm. The warlock seemed to be in a state of shock.

"Magnus. During this trial, I didn't just see a warlock defending his friend. I saw a man standing up in front of the Clave, because he cares so much about only one person, and he wishes for the happiness of this person. And you know...I'm agree. He deserves to be happy."

Magnus just stood there, like he was frozen in place. Finally he looked back at the jewel, still seemingly at a loss for words. The ring was simple, but elegant and seemed to have crossed centuries. He could see a partner of flames around the silver band, and a carved L in the center.

"I … don't understand."

Softly, Lydia closed Magnus's fingers around the ring. She didn't move her hand away from him as she moved to catch his eyes, smiling gently.

"Loyalty, friendship, compassion," She paused, squeezing Magnus's hand, softly. "Love."

The warlock's face flushed and he looked away, shameful. He tried to take off his hand but she was too strong. And despite himself, he couldn't help but relax into the soft, warm touch of her hand.

"It's okay. I understand. I don't know Alec so much, but I truly care about him. He's the most loyal person I know, and he would do just about anything for his family, and those he loves. He's brave and selfless. When he loves someone he loves them with his whole heart. Those qualities are what make him the man he is. But, in the eyes of our world, he's a mistake. A failure."

Every muscle in Magnus's body tightened. His anger returned stronger than ever, and his face turned into a combination of anger, shock, and horror. The warlock thought Alexander was perfect. In their first meeting, he had known Alexander would be an important person in his life. Why couldn't people just accept others for who they truly are... They found **him** weird because he was too different. But Alexander … Alexander was Alexander. He was so many things. He was a mystery - his mystery. And if he could, he would spend the rest of his life staring into his beautiful cerulean blue orbs.

Lydia spoke again, pulling him out of his thoughts, with concern lacing her voice. "Magnus, dark times are coming soon. We deserve to be with the one we love... before… " She couldn't finish her sentence. "I had already lost the one I loved, but for you it's not too late."

The warlock looked at her, uncertain of what he had just heard. Did she just... The blonde girl put her hand on Magnus's chest, covering his heart. She seemed so peaceful and calm, but Magnus could feel her trembling against him.

"I wanted a new life, start over and forget everything from my past. I thought our duty to our family supersedes our personal desires. So, I agreed to a loveless marriage. It was a solid partnership. For both of us. But I was wrong. His pain isn't worth the sacrifice. Someone told me... Alec shouldn't have to give up who he is, just to please his family... Now I understand. I know he will never look at me the way he looks at you. And I couldn't live with myself if I hurt him. Magnus... I realized that Alec will never be happy if you are not there with him."

Lydia's hand slid away from his chest. But before she could step back Magnus grabbed her arm, stopping her. She jumped away from him, a look of surprise on her face.

The Warlock stared at the blonde like he was seeing her for the first time. Truly seeing her. It was like all the things that had been clouding his vision were gone. He probably was the only person to see her true self. And at that moment, he realized how much Lydia and Alexander were similar. Both of them… both of them wore masks to hide their pain from the world. To hide their vulnerability. To hide how fragile they truly were. How sad it was... Behind the appearances, he saw too much pain, too much suffering. It was too much for only one person. Too much for someone who had lived so little, and who still had so little to live.

The Warlock swore in his own mind, he wouldn't allow anything happen to Alexander. He will never let him shoulder such a burden alone. Not if he could help it.

He felt like he was living again. From now on, he had found a new goal in his long life. Looking at Lydia, Magnus smiled sincerely. "Thank you."

A simple word with a lot of meaning. He couldn't remember the last time he had thanked a human being.

The blonde smiled back to him. "So, about your payment... Should I take it back ?"

"Wh-What ! No ! Wait... I mean yes... Yes of course ! I will accept my payment ! " Magnus took a deep breath. "I will take great care of it."

In a flash, Lydia's face was blank again. She nodded and cleared her throat. "Sorry, but I need to go back to the institute."

She turned and walked quickly to the café's door, opening it, but pausing before she left. Lydia whispered a tender "Be happy", and hurried out of the café immediately.

 **\- Μαιεκ -**

Back in his apartment, Magnus couldn't believe it. He felt like he was dreaming. "If I am dreaming, don't let me wake up", he prayed to himself. But he knew that this wasn't a dream. This was really happening ! The warlock couldn't help but smile again. And again. And again... He looked at the ring in his hand and held it near his chest. Closing his eyes, Magnus felt like he could finally breathe normally again. The ring pulsed warmly in his hand, and he glanced down at it with a new smile.

He felt relieved, euphoric, ecstatic... He hasn't felt this alive in a long long time. He felt like he could do anything !

Having a look around him, the warlock grimaced. His apartment was such a mess. Clothes, take-out Chinese food, paper, books, notes thrown around everywhere... The entire room looked like a tornado had just recently come in. Chairman Meow was sat on the couch, looking suspiciously at him. Well... He hadn't been very nice to him lately...

Magnus walked slowly to the couch, throwing up his hands in peace. Chairman glared at his master, like he was expecting something. The warlock heaved a sigh, and, as an apology gesture, was holding out his hand for the small feline. Finally, the cat allowed itself to be scratched behind the ears. "I'm sorry," Magnus said quietly. He sat down on the sofa and Chairman jumped, curling up on his lap. Stroking his fur softly, he murmured. "Chairman Meow, things are going to change." He had a lot of things to take care of. First, he had to give back the ring to his real owner. But more than that, he wanted Alexander to know how precious he was. He wanted him to see what he saw when he looked at him.

And by Raziel, he was ready to devote his life to him.

But for now... Magnus looked around him, and with a wave of his hand the room was cleaned."That's a lot better."

 **\- Μαιεκ -**

Locked in her bedroom, no one will ever see a beautiful young woman in tears. Her love was gone. Once again.


End file.
